gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com
miniatur|„What they do not want you to know“-Startseite whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com (dt. Was sie dir verheimlichen wollen) ist eine sich mit befassende Website aus Grand Theft Auto IV, die Karten anbietet, auf denen die Standorte von Monsterstunts, Zufallscharakteren, Stevies Autos, Tauben, Waffen und vielem mehr gezeigt werden. Man kann die Karten nicht herunterladen oder sonst irgendwie speichern, außer man fotografiert sie vom Bildschirm ab. In Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned und Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony existiert die Seite zwar ebenfalls, hat aber den gleichen Inhalt wie im Hauptspiel. Neue Karten zu den Möwen oder den neuen Zufallscharakteren wurden nicht eingebaut. Nach Abschluss der Handlung erhält man eine E-Mail vom Administrator Chiliad8888 mit dem Betreff „Die Welt der Erleuchtung wartet“. Diese E-Mail ist nur für Spieler gedacht, die die Seite zuvor im Spiel noch nicht entdeckt hatten. Taubenseuche verbreitet sich in der Stadt. An diesen Orten lauert die Gefahr. Beitrag von BirdNerd Eine Plage kommt auf uns zu! Infizierte Tauben sind überall in der Stadt und es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Krankheit sich auf den Menschen überträgt und wir uns alle die Bauchspeicheldrüse aus dem Leib husten und uns Eiter aus allen Poren quillt. Ich hab 200 tote Tauben in Liberty City gesehen. Ist es nur Zufall? Rafft euch auf! Betta Pharmaceuticals produziert einen Tauben-Grippeimpfstoff, tote Tauben kommen nach Liberty City. Zählt eins und zwei zusammen! Wir werden alle sterben, nur um Bettas Aktienkurs an der BAWSAQ zu steigern. Jemand muss die Tauben ausschalten. Denkt nur an die Kinder! Nutzerkommentare * SoulSurvivor: Ich gehe nie wieder aus dem Haus. Wir werden alle an Taubengrippe sterben!!! * Patriot68: Danke dir. Ich hoffe, jemand knöpft sich die Wichser vor. * GreenGodess: Lasst die Tauben zufrieden. Sie haben keinem was getan. Ist schon jemand an der Entwicklung eines organischen, nicht an Tieren getesteten Heilverfahrens dran? * RickyLG: Tauben sprechen zu mir... Sie überbrachten eine Liebesbotschaft. Die Waffen, die der Bürgermeister versteckt hat, sollen in unsere Hände fallen. Beitrag von LibertyLove Bürgermeister Ochoa und die anderen Schwachmaten im Rathaus versuchen, uns gegeneinander auszuspielen. Er schwafelt von Waffenkontrolle und dem ganzen Scheiß, aber in Wirklichkeit will er einen Kriegsausbruch auf den Straßen von Liberty. Letztens tönte eine Unterschallbotschaft durch die Nacht: „Töte! Töte! Töte!“ Seit meiner schweren Kopfverletzung beim Taxiunfall höre ich sie ständig. Zusätzlich hat Bürgermeister Ochoa in der ganzen Stadt Waffen versteckt. Ich bin ihm nachts gefolgt und habe die Fundorte notiert. Er trägt einen großen schwarzen Mantel und schwebt dabei bestimmt 15 Zentimeter über dem Boden. Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, seht selbst nach. Er will einen Krieg. Nutzerkommentare * Patriot68: Gott segne den Zweiten Zusatzartikel! Bist du ein linker Spinner oder ein Sozi oder so! Jeder Mann, jede Frau, jedes Kind in dieser Stadt braucht eine Waffe! * LCFelon: Danke für die Info. Gesundheit ist ein Geschenk des Weltraums. Bete zum Wurm. Beitrag von HealthyEater Liberty City befindet sich im Krieg. Brüder bringen sich gegenseitig um, Schwestern verkaufen Sex auf der Straße, Friedenswächter nehmen Schmiergelder, gewählte Politiker lassen sich auf öffentlichen Toiletten von Strichjungen einen blasen. Wie können wir erwarten, dass erleuchtete Wesen aus fernen Galaxien mit uns Kontakt aufnehmen, wenn die tollste Stadt der Welt keine Liebe zulässt? Jede Nacht um 0 Uhr reist ein außerirdischer Wurm durch Liberty City, der Liebe verteilt und Gesundheit schenkt. Er ist weiblich und männlich, behaart und sanft, hell und dunkel. Er will, dass wir uns einander lieben. Wenn es soweit ist, kommt seine Rasse hinunter auf die Erde und lebt mit uns zusammen in Frieden. Er hat überall in der Stadt Gesundheit zurückgelassen. Tut das Richtige, lebt in Frieden. Ewige Glückseligkeit auf Erden steht uns kurz bevor. Nutzerkommentare * GreenGodess: Du hast ’ne Schraube locker. Die Gesundheit haben Republikaner deponiert, damit wir keinen demokratischen Präsidenten wählen, der ein kostenloses Gesundheitssystem einführt. * BirdNerd: Was uns aber nicht vor der Taubengrippe bewahren wird. Viel zu wenig und viel zu spät. * Trooth: Du bist wahrlich erleuchtet. Vielen Dank, Bruder. Kranke Freaks, denen ihr aus dem Weg gehen solltet. Beitrag von SaneJane Perverslinge! Perverslinge! Perverslinge! Egal, wohin man sieht in dieser Stadt: überall kleine, versaute Perverslinge! Können die sich alle nicht mit sich selbst beschäftigen und uns in Ruhe lassen? Ich versuche so gut es geht, meine Wohnung nicht zu verlassen, doch manchmal brauch auch ich Munition, Vitaminergänzungsmittel oder Laxativa und dann möchte ich draußen in Ruhe gelassen werden. Ein paar dieser kranken Perversen wollten mich in Gespräche verwickeln und mir meine Seele klauen. An diesen Orten halten sie sich auf. HALTET EUCH UM JEDEN PREIS VON IHNEN FERN! Nutzerkommentare * EddieLow: Mami hat gesagt, ich darf nicht mit Fremden reden. Ekelerregende, schmutzige, abartige Fremde. Gehe nicht ohne Panzerung aus dem Haus. Sei bereit für den Kampf gegen die Aliens! Beitrag von Patriot68 Sie sind auf dem Vormarsch! Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Außerirdischen herkommen werden, um unsere Frauen zu vergewaltigen und unsere Kinder zu versklaven. Wen werden sie als Erstes angreifen? Nicht die tofufressenden Yoga-Affen in Los Santos oder die schiefzähnigen In-die-Eier-Treter von der anderen Seite des Ozeans, die wir im gerettet haben. Nein, Liberty City werden diese sechsäugigen biphallischen Aliens mit ihren gespaltenen Zungen ausplündern. Ich bin auf alles vorbereitet. Vorsichtshalber wurden überall in Liberty City Schutzwesten versteckt. Hoffen wir, dass sie die tödlichen Laser-Strahlen der Aliens abwehren können. Nutzerkommentare * SoleSurvivor: Wann greifen sie an? Hilfe! * Phil1988: Schutzwesten? Geil! SMS-Wagen. Ich weiß, dass ihr alle gaga seid, aber seid ihr gaga genug, Autos zu stehlen? Von Stevie Yo. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich hier richtig bin, aber ich habe ein paar Autos gesehen, die ich total geil finde. Ich meine nicht, dass ihr sie klauen sollt oder so. Ich meine nur, dass ich mir ein zweites Loch in den Arsch freuen würde, wenn sie Ende Dezember unterm Baum stehen würden. Versteht ihr, was ich meine? Ich lass nette Sümmchen springen! Nutzerkommentare * Phil1988: Ich glaube, du bist im falschen Forum, Mann. * Patriot68: WTF?! Ich rufe die Polizei. Spionageanlagen der Regierung auf Fensterputzer-Gondeln Beitrag von TheAuditor Scheißt sich noch jemand außer mir in die Hose angesichts der vielen Fensterputzer-Gondeln in dieser Stadt? Der umweltverschmutzungsbedingte Säureregen reinigt die Fenster doch schon genug? Die werden doch von der Regierung benutzt, um ehrgeizige Büroangestellte auszuspionieren und unsere Bürgerrechte einzuschränken. Ich bin Buchhalter und arbeite in Büros in Algonquin und Alderney. Mit diesen Spionageplattformen lebe ich ständig in Angst, wenn ich ’nen Erpressungsblowjob von einem schuldigen CFO bekomme, ’ne lange weiße Line vom Schreibtisch ziehe oder Bücher frisiere. Seid gewarnt: Von diesen Gebäuden aus läuft die Überwachung. Nutzerkommentare * LibertyDon: Ich glaube, die machen damit nur die Fenster sauber, Mann. * EddieLow: Ich beobachte gerne Menschen. Kommt man mit diesen Plattformen in Wohnungen rein, lieber Freund? Suchst du einen Partner zum Joggen und vielleicht mehr? * TheAuditor: Ich glaube, das geht mit denen nicht, Eddie. Klar, joggen klingt gut. Nachts allein zu joggen ist einfach zu gefährlich geworden. Ich schreib dir ’ne Nachricht. Spaß mit Freunden Beitrag von EddieLow Liberty City ist toll. Die Menschen kommen hier zusammen, spazieren durch den Park, unternehmen Sachen wie Bowling, Essen und Fortpflanzung. Es ist schön für sie, Freunde und Liebhaber und Sklaven zu haben. Ich beobachte sie bei ihren Aktivitäten und manchmal folge ich ihnen nach Hause und dann haben wir Spaß zusammen. Boo Boo Wilkins isst für ihr Leben gern Lungen und Herzen und Augen. Sie ist ein kleiner Nimmersatt. Ich passe auf sie auf. Sich mit Freunden zu treffen ist manchmal besser, als allein joggen zu gehen. Mehr Leute = mehr Spaß. An diesen Orten treffen sich die Menschen. Nutzerkommentare * MeowMeow: An diesen Orten kann man sich also mit Freunden treffen? Ich glaube, du bist im falschen Forum. Du solltest dich an Peepthatshit oder so wenden. * Patriot68: Sind deine Freunde Außerirdische oder Kommunisten? Springe auf eine neue Ebene der Spiritualität Beitrag von Trooth Scheiß auf diese Stadtplaner, die uns unterdrücken wollen, Mann. Tempolimits und Fahrbahnmarkierungen und der ganze Scheiß sollen bloß unser Bewusstsein stören und uns vom Leben abhalten. Ich meine, wer bitte will mir vorschreiben, dass ich nicht in die Einbahnstraße fahren darf oder hier verdammt noch mal nicht links abbiegen darf? Erweitert eure Horizonte, Mann. Hebt von der Straße ab und erreicht wahre Erleuchtung. Ich habe diese Orte gefunden, wo man die Bürokratenstraßenmarkierungen unter sich lassen und mal richtig durchatmen kann. Am besten auf Hochleistungs-LSD oder Peyote. Nutzerkommentare * LibertyLove: Sauber, Mann. Danke für die Info. Fahrzeuge erscheinen aus dem Nichts, dabei hab ich heute noch gar nicht an Klebstoff geschnüffelt! Beitrag von MathsGeek Wir stecken alle in einem Computer, das kann niemand leugnen. Wir leben in der Zukunft und jede Person ist mit einem Mobilfunknetz festverdrahtet, wo Anrufe und SMS aus den Gehirnsynapsen getilgt werden. Ich habe herausgefunden, wie man das System hacken und sich einen Fehler im Netzwerk-Code zu Nutze machen kann. Wähle diese Nummern auf deinem Mobiltelefon und Fahrzeuge materialisieren sich aus dem Äther. Das Leben, wie wir es kennen, ist vorbei, Leute. Liberty City ist nicht mehr realer als die Massen-Mehrspieler-Spiele, die ich die ganze Nacht lang zocke, weswegen meine Mutter mich ständig anschreit. Ich bring nie mehr den Müll raus oder geh mit dem Hund Gassi. *Wenn du einen Cognoscenti willst, wähle: CAR-555-0142 *Brauchst du ein Sanchez-Motorrad, tippe: MBK-555-0150 *Einen FIB-Buffalo erhältst du mit: CAR-555-0100 *Schnappe dir einen Turismo mit der Nummer: CAR-555-0147 *Eine NRG-900 gefällig? Dann wähle: MBK-555-0100 *Der superschnelle Comet kommt mit dieser Nummer zu dir: CAR-555-0175 *Jeder steht auf Super GTs. Fahre einen: CAR-555-0168 *Lass die Sau raus mit diesem Heli: FLY-555-0100 *Mit einem Jetmax ist Land überflüssig. Wähle: WET-555-0100 Nutzerkommentare * MeowMeow: Funktioniert das echt?! * JohnnyXXX: Hast du kein Leben?! Störungen im Netzwerk, wähle eine Nummer und dein Leben wird sich verändern. Beitrag von MathsGeek: Heilige Scheiße! Noch mehr Nummern, die die Welt um dich herum verändern werden. Leben wir alle in einem Massen-Mehrspieler-Online-Spiel in der Zukunft? Ist das alles, aus dem Liberty Citys Leben besteht? Wie geil wäre es doch, Stacy Schwartz’ Nummer zu haben, damit sie mir einen runterholt. Ich darf ihre Mathehausaufgaben machen, aber in der Öffentlichkeit sieht sie mich nicht mal mit dem Arsch an. Diese Nummern könnten echt nützlich in LC sein. * Du willst Gesundheit und Waffen? :Wähle GTA-555-0100 *Noch mehr Waffen? :Wähle GUN-555-0150 *Modernere Waffen gefällig? :Wähle GUN-555-0100 *Schwächelst du? Werde gesund! :Wähle DOC-555-0100 *Auf der Flucht? Werd die Bullen los. :Wähle COP-555-0100 *Packt dich der Mut? Steigere deinen Fahndungslevel. :Wähle COP-555-0150 *Zu heiß? Zu kalt? Dreh am Thermometer. :Wähle HOT-555-0100 Nutzerkommentare *'LibertyDon:' WTF? *'JohnnyXXX:' Geiles Ding, Mann. Danke für die Info. pl:Whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com en:Whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com es:Whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com fr:Whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com hu:Whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com pt:Whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com Kategorie:Websites Kategorie:Übersetzungen